


Eleven Things

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: A Glimpse into Shuichi's Personal Life.





	Eleven Things

Hmmmm...11 things you don't know about me huh? You won't tell anyone will you? Here I go!  
   
1) I've read all of Yuki's books...twice. They make me cry every time.  
   
2) My very favorite thing Yuki does...well aside from THAT...it is when he rubs my sore feet after a concert and brings me mint tea loaded with honey to soothe my raw throat. I bet you didn't know he would do stuff like that huh?  
   
3) I really like it when Yuki truly needs me. Like when he lets himself get so worn down after meeting a deadline. He's so sleepily docile. I love babying him.  
   
4).....Ah....I'm not sure I should tell you this but you did promise to keep it to yourself. I once let Ryu give me a hand job in one of the recording studios late one night. I'd had a fight with Yuki and he kicked me out. I grabbed my sleeping bag and was camping out in one of the tiny, unused studios when Ryu found me half drunk and crying my eyes out.  
   
He gave me a big hug and I just melted into his arms. It felt so good to be held like that. Then when he began to sing quietly in my ear I managed to swallow my tears and sing along.  
   
We lay on the couch and held each other singing. Taking drinks of the sake I'd brought in between. Before long I started to cry again. Ryu looked at me and licked the tears from my cheeks. Then before I could stop it we were kissing each other. He had my t-shirt off and his hands down my shorts as I just lay there and let him.  
   
I let him stroke me off as we kissed. After I came and he sat there smiling at me guilt hit me like a fist. I shoved him away and fell off the couch.  
   
I begged him not to tell anyone and started to panic. Ryo leaned over and kissed me again. He said very softly in my ear that what happened would stay between us. Also that if Yuki continued to treat me so badly he'd steal me away and make me love him. He smiled at me again and strolled out of the room licking his fingers.   
   
Part of me wanted to crawl after him. Later that night Yuki came and got me. I could not look him in the eye. Yet I could not tell him either. That was a very dark time in our relationship. I seriously considered leaving Yuki once or twice after that when he became mean. But we managed to work things out. Yuki even said he loved me for the first time.  
   
Every once in a while though I'll catch Ryu looking at me with sort of a sad wistful expression on his face. He's with Tatsuha now but I wonder what could have been between us if I'd met him first.  
   
Oh gosh I rambled on didn't I? Ok where was I?  
   
5) I am terrified of losing my voice again. I once came down with hysterical laryngitis and couldn't sing. I never want that to happen again.  
   
6) I really like to cook. Yuki let me back in the kitchen after I almost burned it down and has been teaching me. I'm also taking lessons. I tried to sign up at a local college but I got mobbed the first day. SO Tohma arranged for a chef to come here and teach me. I like Yuki's lessons best though...heh...some of the things he's done with vegetables...well I won't go into that here.  
   
7) I HATE bananas! I hate the slimy way they slither down my throat and I hate the way they smell.  
   
8) I visit my mom three times a week. I know...hugely popular rock star still misses his mommy....well I do. I am so glad now that my dad is retired that I can give them some of the luxuries they've never had the money for. I think it shocked them when they found out how much money I actually make. Mom was flabbergasted when I paid off their mortgage a few years ago. She found a royalty statement of mine once and said I should not squander a year's wages on them. I had to tell her that it did not reflect a years wages but just one week. I thought she was gonna faint.  
   
9) Hiro is still my best friend in the entire universe! But you  knew that already! What you didn't know is he's having a hot and heavy affair with K....hee hee..they don't think I know. But I caught em one night in K's office...they didn't even know I was there. Yeah so I watched em...Wow they were hot together! I had no idea Hiro was such a loud bottom. Holy heck he can moan. I'm not ashamed to say I totally ruined a pair of leather pants spying on them.  
   
10) I wish everyone would quit giving me strawberry pocky! I like chocolate too! But no one ever gives me any of that flavor.  
   
11) I...I'm in therapy right now. For what Aizawa did to me. I started having nightmares and flashbacks years after it happened. They call it delayed stress syndrome. The panic attacks are the worst. I can't even say his name out loud. So my therapist asked me to keep a journal. So I'm treating it like a person I can tell anything to. She said it would make it easier for me to open up in our sessions. Oops gotta go I'm going to be late for my appointment!  
   
Shuichi saved his entry and shut down the small laptop. He tucked it into his satchel, crammed his feet into his cross trainers and headed out of the break room he shared with his band. He got into the car waiting to take him to see his doctor. Happy that he'd completed the task she'd assigned. Feeling better than he had in months. 


End file.
